


Sleeping, sweating beauty

by BuruRaven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant Up To Chapter 106, Cold bath, Excessively Hot Weather, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Because The Hot Weather Was Bothering Me And I Wish I Had A Sebastian Of My Own, It Really Is Just A Meaningless Fluffy Scene, No Plot, No Slash, Sleeping Ciel, Summer, Sweaty Ciel, iced tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuruRaven/pseuds/BuruRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sebastian bent down and elegantly gathered the sleeping child into his arms. Ciel’s head limply leaned against his chest and a protesting whimper softly left his sleeping lips, but his uncomfortable slumber didn’t seem otherwise disturbed. Holding the boy against his chest with one arm, Sebastian fastened the window shut and closed the dark curtains over it. Ciel sighed and turned his head. His wet, feverish brow was now touching the butler’s neck. The demon’s eyes darted to the water jug on the bedside table. It was empty. Sebastian tsked.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Why didn’t you call for me?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ciel made an annoyed sound in his sleep. The brat was aggravating even when unconscious.</i>
</p><p>This fic was originally posted on my tumblr on July 27th, 2015, <a href="http://bururaven.tumblr.com/post/125162999539/sleeping-sweating-beauty">here</a>. It was partially inspired by <a href="http://praise-sebaciel.tumblr.com/post/103710306921/sleeping-ciel">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping, sweating beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is the property of Yana Toboso, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Sebastian wheeled the breakfast trolley to his master’s bedroom door and hesitated for a second before opening it. He could clearly hear the chirping of birds from inside the room.  _Is the window ajar?_  His suspicion of a possible break in and kidnap - his master had a special aptitude for those - was swiftly assuaged by the soft sound of the child’s sleeping heartbeat coming from inside the room as well.

The butler quietly and graciously opened the door. Inside, the huge bed, streaked by a thick line of daylight, stood thoroughly dishevelled and, most importantly, empty. One of the windows was opened and, on its stone parapet, the little earl was lying unconscious, curled on his right side in what looked like a fairly uncomfortable foetal position. The spacious room, even with the clear, but hot, outside air coming in from out of the window, smelt like sweat and restlessness. Sebastian liked that smell. He stood there just savouring it for a while. Then, silently, he came closer to his sleeping master.

Ciel’s hair was messy and sticking to his crinkled forehead, moistened by the sweat that had also permeated into his nightgown and was dripping in little droplets down his temple. He looked rather aglow and intensely uncomfortable. He hadn’t been asleep for long.  _This must’ve been a hellish night for you, my Lord_. Sebastian smirked.

The last week had been uncannily hot, even for summer. All the humans had been amusingly disoriented by its intensity, well… except for Snake. He and his reptile friends had been quite happy with the oddly extreme weather. Tanaka seemed to be graciously dealing with the uncomfortableness. But Mey-Rin, Baldroy and specially Finnian had all slowed down to levels of uselessness even more remarkable than normal. Just this morning, in the kitchen, Finnian was passed out by the apples’ crates with his cheek pressed against the apples, while glasses-less, hair-frizzed Mey-Rin was sitting on a corner chewing on ice cubes with a vaguely sad expression that didn’t improve when Sebastian walked into the room. Sebastian suspected Baldroy was idling in the wine cellar again, where the butler had found him five times only in the past two days.

Both the maid and the gardener stood up and simulated getting themselves busy after Sebastian reprehended them, but he knew they went right back to doing nothing the moment he left with the trolley for the Young Master.

Naturally, the demon wasn’t bothered by any kind of Earthly weather. He could feel the differences of temperature on his skin, but his supernaturally altered biology was mostly unaffected by them.

Sebastian bent down and elegantly gathered the sleeping child into his arms. Ciel’s head limply leaned against his chest and a protesting whimper softly left his sleeping lips, but his uncomfortable slumber didn’t seem otherwise disturbed. Holding the boy against his chest with one arm, Sebastian fastened the window shut and closed the dark curtains over it. Ciel sighed and turned his head. His wet, feverish brow was now touching the butler’s neck. The demon’s eyes darted to the water jug on the bedside table. It was empty. Sebastian tsked.

“Why didn’t you call for me?”

Ciel made an annoyed sound in his sleep. The brat was aggravating even when unconscious. But it was time he woke up, for a cold bath was in order. What kind of a butler would Sebastian be if he weren’t even capable of cooling his master down? He supressed a chuckle. Ciel seemed to pout against his neck, which only amused him further.

In the adjacent bathroom, the butler proceeded to turn the cold water faucet of the bathtub on. At the sound of the running water, Ciel stirred and raised his head.

“What are you doing?”, he asked sleepily.

“Preparing you a bath.”

Ciel looked confused for a second, then blinked, his expression focusing into sudden indignation.

“Put me down this instant!”, he commanded.

Sebastian did as he was told and the earl promptly swayed, steading himself with one hand on the tub’s edge. He closed his eyes and pressed two fingers to his temple in an apparent attempt to fight a rising headache.

“I’m thirsty.”, he moaned.

Sebastian discreetly rolled his eyes.

“This morning, I have prepared you an iced Earl Grey tea with mint and lemon.”

“Mm, that sounds better than waking up to an ice cold bath.”, the child commented, eyeing the open faucet suspiciously, “Were you intending to dump me in the tub without waking me up, you bastard?”

Sebastian supressed another chuckle.

“No. That would make a mess, Young Master.”

Ciel threw him a poisonous look.

“Tea first.”, he decreed, while fiddling with his nightgown’s collar in an attempt to distance it from his sweat-sticky hot skin, “And add some warm water into that.”

He turned to return to the bedroom and swayed again, more violently this time. Sebastian gathered him up into his arms.

“Put me down, Sebastian.”, the boy ordered weakly with a vexed expression.

“In a minute, Young Master. You are dehydrated and I can’t have you falling on the bathroom’s stone floor now, can I?”, Sebastian mockingly replied.

Ciel must’ve been very tired, for he only let out an exasperated exhale and rested his head against his butler’s shoulder while Sebastian turned the water faucet off.

Back to the now more cooled, still darkened bedroom, the butler proceeded to single-handedly serve his master a big cup of iced tea. He added some fresh ice cubes for good measure.

Ciel had his eyes closed and seemed to have forgotten his embarrassment about being held.

“Do you want to sit on the bed, Young Master?”, Sebastian asked softly. He loved seeing his prey weakened and dependant on him, especially this one, who he knew particularly hated showing weakness to him.

Ciel opened his eyes tiredly.

“No, the bed is too warm… You… you feel… comfortable.”, he stated hesitantly. A yawn forced its way through, making him look like he was about to pass out. “You don’t feel cold, you just feel… normal temperature, like always… Like it isn’t this hot at all…”, he murmured as if he was stating his thoughts out loud without meaning to.

Sebastian chuckled and raised the cup to Ciel’s level. The boy drank it all in one go and asked for a refill. After he was finished, he rested his head back onto Sebastian’s shoulder without a word and promptly fell asleep.

Sebastian combed Ciel’s still moist hair away from the boy’s face with his gloved hand. His forehead was no longer feverish hot, nor was his brow furrowed. He looked like his usual pale, annoying, magnificently delicious self again. Well… except for that uncharacteristically blissful, angelic expression that he very rarely wore, even while asleep.

He was still all sweaty, though, and Sebastian had to dress him for the day and leave him so he could attend to the lunch preparations. A cold bath was still in order and it hadn’t been expressly forbidden either…

Sebastian chuckled ominously. Ciel made an annoyed soft whimpering sound in his sleep, then turned his head to the other side and sighed quietly, still blissfully unconscious.

 _In a moment_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lovely fanart](http://theirishneko.tumblr.com/post/167735986144/i-forgot-to-post-last-night-but-i-drew-some-art) for this fic by the awesome [TheIrishNeko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko)!


End file.
